The game of chess, in view of recent publicity, is undergoing a renaissance and many new players are attracted to the game. One problem with playing the game is that the loose pieces either may be lost or may be jostled on the game board during play disturbing the chess game position portrayed. While electronic technology has advanced a great deal enabling such things as electronic calculators and numerical displays therefor to be produced inexpensively, such technology has not been utilized to my knowledge to produce an electronic chess game which would optically portray a chess position to avoid the use of loose pieces.